a new way to see
by cassandra day1
Summary: hermione can't study because of a guy find out who in this oh and im also sorry that my storys in a big clump so its hard to read but i had it spaced out nicely but this stupid site or my stupid computer made it like that and i dont kow how to change it
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
A New Way To See  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot  
  
Hermione sits in the library opposite of Harry. She just can't concentrate which is new for her because there is an exam in charms tomorrow. The only thing she wants to do is to sit there and stare deeply into Harry's emerald green eyes. Was she sick? She felt all right but wanting to waste her time instead of studying? There must be something wrong she's never felt this.good and odd at the same time before. Finally she spoke. "Harry do I look sick to you?" she asked. "You look fine to me. Why do you not feel well?" Harry asked worried. " I feel fine it's just. oh never mind." Hermione said. "Tell me right now what is wrong!" Harry exclaimed. "Well it's hard to explain. I feel different kind of odd about things. I've looked at this one thing one way for about 4 years now and all of the sudden I just see it like never before. It kind of scares me." "This makes you sick how?" Harry asked puzzled and confused. "Well I thought I might be sick because I feel differently when I look at things." Hermione explained vaguely. "What things make you feel sick?" Harry asked concerned. "Well they don't make me feel sick they make me feel.well kind of good I think." Hermione said oddly confused about her own feelings. "Well if they make you feel good then you should look at them more often." Harry said hoping that he gave the right advice. Hermione took Harry's advice she book away and went up to her dormitory to look at the picture of her, Harry, and Ron. She didn't really notice Ron but kept staring into Harry's eyes. The picture was a wizard picture so the 3 figures stared at her oddly because she looked at the picture for there long hours. Then she thought could she be falling in love. 


	2. The letter

Chapter 2 The letter A/N: This is my first fan fic ever so please review to tell me if I'm good or horrible The next morning Hermione thought that she just was nervous about her charms test so she didn't think much of her feelings. She got dressed in her usual robes. Then she went down to the common room just like any other day. She saw that everyone had gone down to breakfast so she decided to head down to the great hall. She saw Harry and Ron so she sat down next to Ron and a cross from Harry. "Hello," Hermione said cheerfully to both of them. "Hi," they both said in unison. Hermione got a glass of orange juice and a plate of hash browns and started to eat. For some reasoned it seemed like Harry and Ron didn't want to talk to her. "Why are you guys so quiet today?" Hermione asked. "No reason" Harry said. All of the sudden the owls came swooping in. Packages and letters were dropping like flies but no one was paying attention to the fact if the got a package or not. Everyone was in aw of a pure snow-white owl with ice blue eyes carrying a hart shaped pink and red box and a pink envelope that had a very strong smell. It smelled like candy and summer days. It was almost like it was the smell of happiness. Everyone wanted that package but only one person got it. The owl swooped over the gryffindor table and dropped the package and letter right in front of Hermione. Everyone was looking at her as she started opening the letter. "What does it say?" Ron asked curiously. " Come with me and ill tell you." Hermione demanded as she stood and grabbed her things. Harry and Ron did as they were told and followed her into an empty classroom. She read the letter allowed: Dear Hermione, You are the sun. You are the world. You are the flowers. You are the girl. The only thing in my day that can stop it from being gray this is you. Some people say that happiness is a feeling but I know it's a person named Hermione Granger. I ask you now and forever please be as sweet as you've been to me. Love you forever, Admirer At this point Hermione was crying. "You have no idea who sent that letter and package?" Harry asked in aw. "No idea" Hermione said still crying from the poems beauty. "What's in the package?" Ron asked looking straight at it. "Candy," Hermione replied simply. "Let me get this straight you got candy and a poem from a complete stranger that has a huge crush on you?" Harry asked confused. "That's about right yes." Hermione said calmly like it was an everyday advent. They all went up to the common room and put their things away. Since there was no class that day because of a wizarding holiday they went down to the lake to talk. They had been talking about nothing out of the ordinary until Harry started acting odder than normal. "Harry is there something wrong?" Ron finally said "Well kind of." Harry said in an awkward voice looking straight at Hermione. "What is it Harry? You can tell us." Hermione said very concerned. "Well Hermione do you want to know who sent you that poem?" Harry asked in a weak voice. "Yes!" Hermione exclaimed "Was it you?" Hermione asked quietly. "No," Harry said simple. A/N: that was my story please please please review no flamers! 


End file.
